Naruto: Beyond Destiny
by HanaKuma
Summary: A tale of love, betrayal, friendship and sacrifice   SasuNaru, GaaNaru, TemaTen, KibaHina, one-sided SasuSaku
1. Orange

Chapter 1

The sun was setting over Konoha, marking the end of another day. The shops were closing, the civilians were returning home and, save for the odd ninja hurrying back from a full day's training, all was peaceful. The village had been enjoying a period of great prosperity since their Rokudaime had been elected, the heavy losses of the war were a thing of the past and everyone agreed that never had the future looked so bright.

Everyone except for one person.

"So... this is it, huh?" Naruto sighed, looking down at the hat clasped firmly in his hands. This hat represented all his hopes and dreams for the past 19 years, everything he'd strived for. He'd thought that once he'd finally got the Hokage's hat on his head, finally gained the acknowledgement of the villagers that used to shun him, he would feel happy, but he didn't. He just felt empty.

The last rays of sun caught his blond hair, giving him a halo of bright gold. To any Konohan who chanced to look up at the Hokage Monument where Naruto sat, it would seem that his figure was emitting an even brighter light than the sun itself. He had taken up his parents' legacy, and now he was the sun to the entire village- their light, their hope.

He shut his eyes, bathing in the light for a few brief seconds before standing to go. Glancing at the village he'd sworn to protect, he heaved another sigh.

"It's just not the same without you... Sasuke..."

* * *

><p>Naruto ran, hopping swiftly from roof to roof. He was a little late, but he knew Tenten wouldn't mind. She understood his need to take some time away from everyone else occasionally, even if no one else did.<p>

He smiled as he thought back to how he and Tenten had first become friends...

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

_Naruto was walking back home from another successful mission when he sensed another badly-hidden presence tailing him closely. Trying not to let on that he'd noticed anything, he turned into a deserted alleyway. Sure enough, the presence followed him. Why were they still following him? Were they a spy? He tensed, and in a flash he had a kunai at the potential spy's neck...only to sweatdrop heavily._

"_Ne, Konohamaru, you shouldn't try to sneak up on your fellow ninja like that."_

"_But Boss, you haven't hung out with me in aaages, and I thought I should get some stealth training in! One day I'll manage to sneak up on you, just you wait!" The blond jounin smiled and ruffled his hair._

"_Of course you will. Well, I've got some free time now, how about I train you?"_

_Konohamaru couldn't drag him to the training grounds fast enough._

* * *

><p><em>He had been helping Konohamaru with his aim when Tenten arrived. She didn't say anything, just watching with interest, but Naruto stopped fairly quickly after he noticed her presence, slightly embarrassed at how bad his technique must seem to her, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha.<em>

"_Erm... hi! Is there anything you want?"_

"_Oh, no, it's fine. It's just, these are my team's normal training grounds and I'm supposed to meet them here..."_

"_Ah, sorry! We'll just finish up here quickly and get out of your way! C'mon Kono, we've got to-" He was stopped by her hand on his arm._

"_No, it's fine, really. I'm early anyway. Besides, what would Gai-sensei say if he saw me stopping a trainee from achieving their true youthful potential?" She laughed, and Naruto laughed with her. He hadn't really spoken to Tenten before now, knowing her only as Neji and Fuzzy-Brow's teammate, but she seemed pretty cool._

"_Nah, we'll go. 'Sides, I'm not all that great with weapons, I'd feel too embarrassed to keep going with you watching." He scratched the back of his head nervously._

"_Haha, then why don't I help train both of you? I need to practice to maintain my proficiency anyway." Naruto scrunched up his brow, thinking._

"_Hmm... ok, but in return I'll teach you something. How about a new jutsu? I can't have you wasting your time training us amateurs with no benefit to you!" He laughed again, and Tenten looked thoughtful._

"_Sure! I'll set up some targets for each of you, and once you can both hit all of your targets without missing a single shot, you can start teaching me that jutsu! It'd do me good to have a few more in my arsenal anyway."_

FLASHBACK END

* * *

><p>It had taken them awhile to get all of the targets, with Tenten having to correct their stances and technique many times, and Tenten had struggled with shadow shuriken no jutsu for several hours, but by the end of it it was agreed that considerable progress had been made, and Tenten and Naruto had agreed to meet up again for more training. It had been the start of a beautiful friendship, and for a while most of the village had been convinced it would become more than that, but eventually the matchmakers gave up on them and the gossip died down. Neither Tenten nor Naruto was interested in the other like that, and they found their comfortable friendship suited them both perfectly.<p>

Of course, it helped that neither of them was straight anyway. Tenten had had a crush on a certain sandy-haired kunoichi from the moment they had met in the Chunin exams; and as for Naruto... Naruto wondered sometimes whether he'd ever be able to forget that hair the shade of a raven's feathers, that porcelain skin, those dark eyes which had seemed to pierce his soul every time they had met his own sapphire pools.

Sasuke had been his first everything. His first friend, his first kiss, his first true love.

Naruto just hoped that one day he'd be able to move on.


	2. Blue

Chapter 2

Wherever there is light there is a shadow. When there is such a bright light as Naruto himself then the shadow it produces is even deeper and more sinister. It was generally acknowledged that Naruto was the light, but what about the shadow?

Sitting at a low table on an impressive chair was a young man not yet twenty years of age. He had just received notice from one of his subordinates that a certain person wished to see him. He never would have thought that this person, out of all people, would come to him. He had long since broken his bonds with Konoha and everyone who lived there, save one person. He had almost desperately tried to break his bond with a certain young Hokage, but it was to no avail. Sasuke wasn't stupid or slow, he knew that as much as he denied it, he was still drawn to this bright light that always extended his hands to him. Like a moth trapped in the dark, flying to the flame which will burn him once reached.

Yes, he was this moth as much as he fought against it. As much as he lied to those around him, he was unable to lie to himself. His lost heart knew the painful truth...

Shaking those unwanted thoughts away, he remembered why he was thinking about this in the first place. He had a visitor from his old village. Orochimaru taught him manners, he'd welcome this guest.

Should his visitor pose any danger he could easily eliminate them. A cruel smirk slipped onto his lips as he got up to greet them.

"What a twist of fate" he murmured.

* * *

><p>"Out of the way!" a slightly irritated Kankuro shouted. He was guiding his brother and Kazekage through Konoha. He didn't anticipate these masses of people who were all curious to see them. Well, they were mostly attracted by his famous brother, but Kankuro didn't mind. He was just happy to see his little brother finally getting the acceptance he deserved.<p>

Gaara was one of the youngest Kages ever, but despite his relative youth had proved to be a wise leader. Over the course of his reign Suna became prosperous and peaceful. At first the people were suspicious and doubtful about Gaara, but even the last person trying to complain went silent after the fourth ninja war began.

Gaara demonstrated an overwhelming sense for tactics and he wasn't above standing on the front lines himself. He ever preferred to fight for his people and fellow ninjas instead of letting them fight and die for him. This dedication brought him close to everyone, low and high ranks and they all started to deeply admire him. Even here in Konoha he was famous. Boys and girls of every age twisted their heads in order to catch a glimpse on the Kazekage.

There are tales known to everyone surrounding Gaara, told over and over again by mothers to their children when they got to bed. But only Kankuro and his sister Temari, who was nervously looking around her right now, knew that there was also another side to this flaming red haired youth. During the war when they were surrounded by enemies, odds stacked against them, Gaara told them how he could be this strong, how he could fight with such determination. It was all thanks to Naruto. The young leader of Konoha has been Gaara's inspiration for a long time now, his strength and goal. What seemed impossible for him and probably everyone else was something Naruto could achieve with seeming ease. He was even able to save this once hate-filled kid who came from the desert. Gaara said that Naruto had given him so much he wasn't sure he would be able to pay it back, but he would try, even if it should take all his life and power.

Naturally there were also other more tender feelings involved. His siblings were well aware of that and although he never confirmed it, Gaara didn't deny it either.

This was the group who entered Konoha and made its way steadily but surely towards the town hall where a smiling Hokage awaited them, waving like a small child in excitement.

"He sure is impatient" Temari noted with a smile in her clear eyes.

"Sure is" agreed Kankuro and Gaara at once. All three of them accelerated their steps just a bit with the goal of their long journey straight ahead.

"Yo guys! It took you so long to get here I thought I would have to send someone to search for you!" were the first words Naruto said.

"It was a long way and we encountered some difficulties when we came here" replied Gaara with a serious expression.

"Difficulties?" at once Naruto was also serious, the childish simile all but vanished. When shinobi saw him like this it was made clear again why he and nobody else was the current Hokage.

"It's nothing worth to make a big fuss over. Let us rest first, wash up and have a meal then we can talk about everything" said Temari while still looking through the crowd as if searching for someone. Naruto who caught her eye and immediately knew what she meant replied in a more relaxed tone.

"Yes, you're right Temari. Then come with me, but only the guys. Temari I'm afraid you have to go to the girls' bath to the right. I just saw some kunoichi enter, but I don't think this should cause any trouble." He said with a faint chuckle in his voice. Temari immediately caught on and blushed a little before swiftly turning away and dashing for the baths, a cheerful "Thank you" following her.

"What was that about?" wondered Kankuro while Gaara still had his eyes on his sister's retreating form.

"Nothing much, I just hope Temari will like her stay here this time" an amused Naruto replied to the increasingly confused Kankuro. "Let's not just stand around and stare at girls, they'll think we're perverts! Let's go inside." They left behind a curious crowd as they entered the City Hall.


	3. Red

Chapter 3

"Phew, that was such a nice bath!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked outside. He was in high spirits again, the aforementioned difficulties not forgotten, but temporarily displaced by some good moments together with Gaara and Kankuro. His hair was stil wet and clung to his forehead while his jacked was left open so he could cool down after the hot water.

It would be hard for some outsider to believe that this group of young men carried the responsibilities for two ninja villages and could hold so much power and strength. They had grown so much, both in height and power- especially Naruto who gained an unexpected ally during the war. Gaara was one of the few people who knew about it, even Kankuro and most of Konoha were unaware of this development. Gaara originally been a little wary of this new ally, but in time came to feel relieved that there was another person out there who could help keep Naruto safe, even if he didn't need it.

The trio made their way to the Hokage tower, ready to start work. Just one member of their group was sill missing- Temari hadn't returned yet to meet up with her brothers and Naruto. The latter was all too aware of the reason but didn't bother to bring this up, knowing that she would rather that he kept his silence. Naturally her brothers weren't all that delicate (or intuitive in Kankuro's case) and Naruto had to resort to all kinds of stories to cover up for Temari. He doubted Gaara's sharp mind wouldn't catch on but because of this sharp mind he also thought he would let it slide. Temari was his beloved sister and he only wished for her happiness.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Gaara, what exactly do you mean by difficulties?" was the first thing Naruto asked once back in his office. He looked straight at Gaara, trying to judge the level of truth based on Gaara's expression. This wasn't an easy task since Gaara hardly ever changed his expressions. Nevertheless, over the course of time and various Kage meetings Naruto thought he had gotten the hang of it and prided himself with being one of the few people who could decipher Gaara's thoughts from just a glance.<p>

The deeply worried expression Gaara wore made Naruto anxious, but this feeling was only escalated by the words he spoke next: "On our way here we ran into some members of Akatsuki. They were extremely powerful Shinobi and wore those peculiar coats, there's no doubt about it" he heaved a sigh "If it had only been them we could have managed somehow, but…"

"It was impossible for only us three to defeat what they brought with them" finished Kankuro.

FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"How much longer, Gaara?" asked Temari as they ran towards Konoha. They weren't far away anymore, perhaps a day or two, but the prospect of seeing the one person who has always been on her mind was making her restless.<p>

"We'll be there isn't like you, Temari! Just what's going on?" Kankuro questioned while giving his sister a sideways glance.

"No, it's nothing. I just want to finally arrive and get washed up. Thanks to _someone,_" she added while starring on Gaara's back who was in front of her "we've been running without a break or rest. _I_ am hardly the one who is the most eager to arrive out of the three of us."

This was all too true, the usually dignified and apathetic Kazekage was pushing his siblings forward as fast as they could, almost reaching their limits. The reason for their urgency wasn't only because they were invited to Konoha by Naruto, the current and universally loved Hokage. They had heard some bad rumours just as they were to leave Suna for Konoha, and Gaara didn't want to have to trust a messenger hawk or even a genin to pass on this important message. Instead, he moved as fast as he could to meet up with Naruto himself, to pass on the news personally and offer his support. He didn't doubt Naruto's abilites or sharp mind, but he also hoped his friend would rely on him just a little, and allow him to help.

Just as he finished this train of thought he felt several strong sources of chakra, although it seemed they were being supressed. However, there was something more... Something familiar and yet alien, he couldn't quite put his finger on it… Abruptly he came to a halt, so fast that Kankoru almost collided with him. "Shh" he urged them quietly while putting a slender finger on his lips. Only then did the other two become aware of other people around them and _something_ lurking behind them. "Gaara?" whispered Temari. He nodded once in reply. She didn't need to say or ask anything more since all of them were aware how to proceed from here onwards.

Gaara used his sand to quietly open his gourd while Kankoru filled the surrounding area with invisible chakra threads and Temari grabbed the huge fan she was always carrying on her back. With only another silent nod Gaara set them in motion.

"Got one down!" Kankuro shouted only moments later. The master puppeteer had improved his skills considerably over the last few years and it was very satisfying for him to see the results of his hard work. Temari joined in with her own "This one's also dead" a few moments afterwards. Gaara had hardly had to use his sand to dispatch the one enemy he set his sight onto. It seemed that the confronation was over.

But…

It had all been way too fast. It was true that they were very strong fighters, powerful shinobi who were among the strongest in their this could hardy be called a fight, much less a struggle with the infamous Akatsuki whom even Kages had trouble dealing with. Three Akatsuki members dispatched in mere moments? Impossible!

Alert they all stretched their senses and spied for new dangers, searching for what had made them so uneasy when they first noticed the ambush.

"It's still there" Temari whispered again towards her brothers.

"Yeah, I can only just feel it but my threads are all over the place and there's definitely something more there" agreed Kankuro while tightening his grip on the threads which were laid out like a spider web connecting him with his surroundings.

"There!" was what Gaara shouted while pointing towards the trees on their right. The others spun to look at his signal.

And there was…nothing.  
>Where they had seen the silhouette of a frightening figure there was only empty space left. But what was more, the remains of the three enemy shinobi they had dispatched so easily were gone too. Just what was going on? It was clear someone had laid a trap for them, but for what purpose? They hadn't been hurt, nor did it delay their arrival at Konoha significantly. Gaara was thinking furiously about those things as he inspected the place the beast (or what they thought was a beast) had vanished into thin air.<p>

To his surprise he indeed found something. There were marks on the ground as if giant claws had raked it, and a thin, unremarkable scroll had been left between those marks. With Temari and Kankuro peeking over his shoulder Gaara checked for traps or hidden jutsu.

"Seems to be clean" he murmured while his eyes scanned the scroll and the surroundings. He then went on and carefully opened the scroll. A sudden intake of breath was his only reaction to its contents. Curious and impatient to find out what had so surprised her usually unflappable brother, Temari took the scroll and read aloud the one line written there in perfect calligraphy:

"I'm waiting for you, Naruto."


	4. Pink

Chapter 4

"That's Sasuke's writing, there's no doubt about that" said Naruto with a lingering glance at the scroll. They had all returned to Naruto's office and told him about their encounter on their way to Konoha. With every word Naruto's expression became more solemn and worried. It was obvious he knew the meaning behind this mysterious letter, and that it was very bad news.

Action needed to be taken immediately, and nobody was more aware of this than the Rokudaime.

"Naruto, what will you be doing?" Gaara straight out asked the man sitting in front of him. Naruto had already put down the scroll and planned his next steps.

"I'll be going", he said with a tone of finality.

"Heh, that's just what I expected" Gaara answered while a tiny smile slipped on his lips. „We'll accompany you." he added. To answer this Naruto only looked into Gaara's aquamarine eyes for a moment before nodding in agreement.

This exchange of opinions and planning may be only brief, but this wasn't a sign of rash actions or being thoughtless. The two Kages knew there was only one realistic course of action. There was also an undeniable need for fast handling of the case, and so they didn't have time to search for another option. They had to deal with it, as they were the only ones who could hope to do so- the beast Gaara described couldn't be handled by anyone below at least kage level and even some of the current kages wouldn't be able to do it. However, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro fully trusted in Naruto's strength and abilites, knowing that he could handle pretty much anything that life threw at him, as he always had done.

And if all else failed, there was still Naruto's "secret"...

"Temari!" Naruto unexpectedly turned to the woman standing in the back "Could you get Tenten to accompany us? Her skills should be useful and I'd like to have her with me" Naruto went on. This might be a bit unexpected to her brothers, but Temari knew why Naruto asked for Tenten's assistance. She also knew why he asked her and not one of his subordinates to get her, even though she wasn't from Konoha and unfamiliar with this village. Nevertheless, "Yes, I'll get her immediately" she replied before vanishing with a gust of wind.

"Hey, what's this about?" Kankuro inquired. Naruto hid a smile, but answered honestly "I've made a promise with Tenten but she's also an excellent kunoichi and very strong. Regardless of my promise, I'm sure her skills will come in handy on this mission." There was not much more Kankuro could say about it since Naruto _was_ the respected Hokage and knew best what his shinobi were capable of. Interesting to see was the fact that Gaara didn't say anything about it. It seemed like he knew exactly what was going on.

"I think that should be enough people", Naruto said "but Kankuro, could you stay behind in case anything was to happen? We'll act soon but I can't simply disappear like this and in the event of something happening to both the Kazekage and Hokage, however unlikely that might be, there should be someone left to explain the situation to the others." Not giving time for Kankuro to consider this his brother interjected.

"That will be fine, I'll make this an order from the Kazekage. Sorry Kankuro, but you'll have to stay behind as Naruto said".  
>"It's always the same when you two work together, you don't give others even the possibility of refusing." muttered Kankuro. "Fine, I'll stay here as the respected Kages wish. But let me tell you that I'm not happy about this and I think you should get more people to help you out. I don't know what this Tenten person's strengths are, but you're still lacking two or three members." Those words were directed to Naruto who thought about it seriously.<p>

Naruto had little time to ponder over Kankuro's suggestion, as only moments later the door to his office was flung open with a loud _BANG_ and in the opening stood his old friend Sakura.

"If you're going to meet Sasuke or have anything to do with Akatsuki then I'm coming too!"  
>Since the war ended she also had changed. Gone were her lingering childish features and instead she became a beautiful and strong woman. She once again let her hair grew out and wore it in waving cascades over her pale shoulders. The crowning jewels of her exquisite face were her beautiful emerald eyes, which drew the attention of many male shinobi from the village and beyond. These days she had many suitors who tried to gain her favor, but she turned them all down. She was totally focused on her work in the hospital.<p>

However, sometimes her pretty features were tainted with an expression of such melancholy and despair that it was almost physically painful to watch. Naruto was greatly affected by his friend's misery, and had wanted to talk with her about it for some time, but he had never found the right time, especially with his busy schedule. It was a source of constant guilt to him that he couldn't even manage to help her, his close friend with whatever it was that was troubling her, but she didn't seem to hold it against him. She was constantly reassuring him that she understood that his duties would take him away from her and the rest of their friends a lot, that she didn't mind and that she was perfectly happy. And indeed, she did usually seem to be happy enough. She always had a smile for everyone, and it seemed that with her work at the hospital she had found her true calling.

And yet the moments of that deep and terrible sadness remained.

Not that her melancholic streak diminished her attraction, on the contrary, it drew the people around her to her even more. Shinobi wanted to protect her, this frail, delicate flower, unaware that she was not frail by a long shot. She was Tsunade's true successor in every way, and with her outer strength she appeared to have found a kind of inner strength to call on in times of need.  
>This was the kind of beauty who forcefully barged her way into Naruto's expedition team.<p>

"Why are you here, Sakura-chan ?" Naruto asked.

"I saw Temari going around the town on my way back to the hospital. I suspected something might be up so I came to ask you about it but then I heard part of your conversation", she explained "Sorry for spying" she added with some embarrassment.  
>"I see, your chakra hiding skills are as good as ever." He smiled at her. "But I don't want you to join us, Sakura-chan" Sakura seemed to be about to argue before Naruto interrupted her. "I mean no offence, but I don't think you should go out on a mission, much less something involving Sasuke."<p>

"Why not ? I'm more than capable of holding my own in battle and Sasuke's as important to me as he is to you!" Sakura was getting angry. "I insist on coming, Naruto." There was not much more that Naruto could do. It was true that she was a strong fighter but he had his reasons for not wanting her on this mission.

"Fine, you can come Sakura-chan, but don't get directly involved in battle and act solely as support and as our medic. This is an order" Naruto was getting agitated, but nowhere near Sakura's level.

While this exchange took place Gaara sat back and analyzed the situation. He had never had much contact with Sakura before, he knew she was a close friend of Naruto and an excellent medical ninja but little else. However, there was something about this woman which made him feel uneasy. Was it because he had heard she was Naruto's first love? Was it only jealousy of their closeness, or was there something more?

Now that he thought about it, were they even that close anymore? He wasn't entirely sure about their previous or current relationship and he hasn't spend much time with them under normal circumstances so it was hard for him to judge, but it seemed like something was amiss. He would simply keep an eye on Sakura and see how things played out. He would do his best to keep Naruto from any harm, no matter what.

"Found her!" Temari was back with Tenten at her side.

"Did Temari tell you what this is about, Tenten?" Gaara spoke, attention diverted from his assessment of Sakura.

"Yes. There's no time to waste so we'd better get going" the weapon mistress answered at once.

"Ok, let's head out. As we've discussed, Kankuro will stay here. Everyone else, follow me." With that, Naruto strode out, followed by the others, all ready to carry out their mission and all with different motives. The wish to protect, the wish to be helpful, the wish to find a long lost friend...

A great battle was lying ahead.


End file.
